Dead Already
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: A new person has appeared, Carol's and Ed's mistake daughter, the reason that Ed beats Carol. She fled and now she's come back, welcomed with open arms, and an open heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on we have to move!" Kayla said.

"What's the point?" her friend asked.

"Don't say that," she said.

"Sam got bit, my brother died at eight, I can't do this anymore," he said holding a gun to his head.

"Fine, but if you care about me you won't give up on me," she said.

"You're right," he said lowering the gun. "I'll get them away from you, and you get somewhere safe."

"Gabe," Kayla said.

"What?" he asked.

"Goodbye."

He hugged his friend one last time and kissed her blonde hair, "See you on the other side. Now go," he said pushing his best friend towards the back door.

Kayla looked at her dear friend then walked out the door, crying. She ran as fast as she could, her bow in hand and her quiver hitting her back. She kept running for hours until the sun finally rose. She sat down on a stump and cried for a couple minutes. Her best friend had died right in front of her.

"Excuse me," a voice asked.

She looked up and saw a man and she got out her pistol.

"Whoa, whoa I'm not going to hurt you, just wanted to talk," he said.

Kayla noticed the crossbow on his back, and then the radio, "You in a group?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can give you some food and water, just lower the gun," he said.

She turned the safety on and put in back in her holster. Then she put her bow over her shoulder.

"My name's Daryl, you?" he asked.

"Kayla," she replied. "Is the camp close by, I haven't eaten in three days."

"Yeah, just a couple minutes away," he said.

He took a brief moment to examine the girl. She was young, at least twenty. Her skin was tan and her hair sun-kissed blonde. Her eyes were shamrock green with yellow around the edges. She wore a black tank top with cameo pants, with a machete belt, and he notice that it was at least six inches long.

She nodded and they trekked towards the camp. When they got there she was approached by a little girl. She hugged her and the girl hugged her back.

"Sofia, I'm glad you're safe. Where's Mom?" Kayla asked.

"This way," Sofia said grabbing her hand.

Daryl watched as Sofia led her into the camp, a smile on his face.

"Mom, Kayla is here!" Sofia yelled.

"Kayla, I'm so glad you're safe, and alive," Carol said getting up and hugging her.

Kayla then flinched as her father came out of the tent.

"Kayla," he said.

Kayla then put her sister and mother behind her back, "You're still alive," Kayla said.

"You too," he said. "You left Kayla."

"You made me, I know what you do to Carol. I won't stand for that, so either you stop or I kill you. No in-betweens," Kayla said.

She walked away, her younger sister on her heels.

"Kayla, what did Daddy do to Mommy?" she asked.

Kayla looked at her younger sister and wiped some dirt off her face, "Nothing," she said. "Now go play. I need to talk to whoever's in charge."

Kayla went to a trailer home, "Hello?" she asked. "I'm looking for whoever's in charge."

"No one's in charge," said a man with a fishing hat.

"Oh, well I just wanted to ask if I could stay here," she said.

"Of course you can," said a woman with brown hair as she came out of the trailer.

"Thank you," Kayla said. "My name is Kayla, Daryl brought me here."

"Well, Kayla, if there's anything you need just tell me," she said. "My name is Lorri."

"It's nice to see that there are other people left," the man said. "My name is Dale."

"I see you three have met Kayla," said Daryl as he came up to the them. "I got a few squirrels. Have they come back yet?"

"No," Dale replied.

"If you want a hunting partner I have lots of experience," Kayla said.

"I'll ask next time I go out," Daryl said and then walked away.

"Really?" Carol asked as she snuck up behind Kayla.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"No daughter of mine is going to end up with that red neck," said Kayla's father.

"Well that's a good thing that I'm not your daughter," Kayla replied, and walked away.

Carol was left standing there fearing for her daughter's safety when her father took after her. As soon as he grabbed Kayla's arm, he ended up on the ground.

"Don't touch me you filthy son of a bitch," Kayla said and then walked away.

Kayla found herself a nice rock to lay on by the time the sun had risen to its peak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Hey," Kayla replied.

"Going for a hunt want to come?" he asked.

"Sure, what are we hunting?" she asked.

"Anything we come across," he answered.

"Can we put my dad on the list?" Kayla said putting her quiver over her back. Daryl smiled, Kayla seemed to have a weird sense of humor, she was interesting in way.

"Why does your mom cower in front of your dad?" Daryl asked.

"He is not my father, and he beats her. I told him that if he touched her again that he wouldn't have to worry about the walkers," Kayla answered.

"Oh," Daryl said.

"Kayla, do you want to come weave with me, I found some nice long bendy grass," said Sofia as she tugged on her worn jeans.

Kayla looked at Daryl and he nodded, "Maybe next time?" Daryl asked.

"Definitely," Kayla answered. "Come on, I'll teach you a cool way of weaving."

Kayla took her little sister into the camp and they began to weave and she let Sofia put three quarters of her hair in small braids, she tied the ends with an extra spool of string Carol found. She put it back in a ponytail when she heard a noise coming from the hills.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Car alarm," Shane replied.

"Car alarm?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Then she saw a red challenger, "Sweet."

Sofia then came up to her and tugged at her jeans again, "Mommy has a big bruise in her face," she said.

"I'm going to kill him," Kayla said.

About an hour later she was irritated because Carol was defending him.

The rest of the day was quiet, and so was the night. Kasey woke up and got dressed, and put her braided hair up. The morning was quiet, she knew that was soon end soon. She found a rock to sit on then she heard Sofia's scream.

"Sofia!" she yelled.

She picked up her bow and loaded it quickly, and ran for her sister. Sofia came running up to her, fear flooded through her eyes as tears. Kasey put her bow down and hugged her sister.

"Did anything scratch you?" Kasey asked.

"No, I'm fine," Sofia said.

"Stay with Lorri," Kasey commanded and then picked up her bow and came to where the men were.

They were beating the crap out of a walker. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it wasn't going to work. Then she noticed the arrows on the deer's but, they were Daryl's.

She heard cracks in the wood, she turned and loaded her bow quickly. She searched for a target. She then lowered her bow as Daryl came out of the woods.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer," he yelled at thin air, well Kasey thought that was better then yelling at the not-dead-yet walker.

He then started kicking it and calling it names.

"That's not going to help," Dale said.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl asked rudely.

Kasey frowned, Daryl was a complete and total ass.

Kasey then loaded her bow quickly and shot at the head, that had decided to wake up.

"You have to go for the head, or won't die," Kasey explained.

"You weren't kidding about being good with that bow," said Dale as he came up.

She then took her arrow and put it in the side that was for walkers.

Daryl then walked out to the camp, and Kasey followed.

"Nice shot," he said.

"Nice hunting," Kayla replied, suggesting the squirrels.

"Thanks," he said.

Then Sofia hugged her around the waist and held her tightly.

"What is it doing up here?" Sofia asked.

Kayla felt Sofia hug her tighter, and she crouched down to her eye level.

"I'm not going to let them touch you," Kayla said. "That's a promise."

They walked back into camp.

"Where's Murl?" Daryl asked.

"Murl?" Kayla asked.

"My brother," Daryl explained.

Then Rick explained what happened.

Daryl freaked out, and Kasey decided to back off, knowing that when you don't know if your sibling is dead or not, you become a loose cannon. She was right, she confirmed it when Daryl started to attack Rick. Shane got a hold of him and put him in a lock.

"Daryl calm down, because hurting them is not going to bring him back," Kasey said.

T-dog then admitted to dropping the key in the drain.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kasey hissed.

"I chained the door, so the geeks couldn't get at him," T-dog explained.

"If that's supposed to make me feel it don't. To hell with all of ya'," Daryl said walking away.

"He'll show where he is," Lorri said.

"I'll go with him," Rick said.

About an hour passed and the group chose four people to go.

"I'm going," Kayla said, stepping up.

"No, you're staying put," Carol said.

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm not losing my girl again," Carol said.

"Stay, they need you here in case we don't come back," Daryl said.

"Fine," Kasey said.

A wash of relief came over Carol.

Kasey felt odd as she helped some of the women wash clothing, after the small group left. She really wanted to go help Shane and Carl catch frogs, but her mom already said no many times.

"Someone explain to me how the women always end up doing all the work?" a woman asked.

"The world ended didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

"It's been done like this for centuries," Kasey said.

"Nothing we can do about," Carol said.

"Not if my bow has anything to say about," Kasey said, looking back at her bow.

She wanted to tinker with her bow, maybe put a few feathers on it, but she was stuck washing clothes.

"I miss my Natech," Carol said talking about her clothes washer, which sparked the whole 'I miss …', Kasey then thought about something, "I miss my vibrator," she said.

She blushed when all the girls looked at her, her mom eyed her. She didn't know Kasey had one, "Me too."

The group then broke out laughing.

Kasey was really missing her bow when Ed came over, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ed," Kasey said coldly.

Ed didn't go away, "Problem Ed?" Andria asked.

"None that concerns you," he replied. "You have to focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club," he said.

Kasey then put her shirt behind her machete handle.

Andria looked at her belt then her eyes, and looked at Ed, he hadn't gotten the message.

Kasey then stood up, "If you don't like how your laundry is done, how about you do it?" Kasey said tossing a wet shirt to him.

He then threw it back hard, hitting her in the neck.

"Kasey don't," Amy said.

"You sit on your ass smoking cigars, and you want to change it, I dare you try," Kasey said.

"It's better than listening to some uppity smart mouthed bitch. Come on, let's go," he said speaking to Carol.

"She's not going anywhere with you Ed," Kasey said.

"It's none of your business," Ed said. "I said let's go."

Kasey turned and tried to convince her mother to stay.

"Hey don't think I won't knock you on your ass," he said.

"I like to see you try," Kasey said, standing up to her father.

He then slapped her, giving Kasey a green light to beat the hell out of him. She punched him across the mouth over and over again. He fell on the ground and Kasey kept punching him, she showed no remorse. She punched him till' his eyes, nose and lips were bleeding. Shane pulled her back, but she punched him to, and got out her knife. Carol then stood in front of her. Kasey looked at her mom then Ed. She didn't want to hurt her, so she put her knife away.

"If you touch Carol, Sofia or anyone in this camp, I won't stop," Kasey said as she walked by.

She walked up the hill, and Andria went after her, when Shane grabbed her arm, "That isn't the best idea right now, let her calm down," he said.

A couple hours later she ran into Shane, and she saw a purple bruise on his chin, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, that bastard got what was coming to him," Shane said. "You got a mean swing."

"Thanks," she said.

She then went scavenging for food with her sister.

"What about these?" Sofia asked.

"No," Kasey said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well it's midday and birds usually would have eaten any berry out here, so if they're still there that means that they're poisonous," Kasey explained.

Kasey then spotted some gooseberries that were ripe.

"Now these we can eat," Kasey said.

They picked all of them, and Kasey spotted some herbs.

"What are you picking?" Sofia asked.

"These are herbs," Kasey said, then she held up a small leaf that was a deep green, "This one is good for cooking meat with," she said, and then held up another this time with a red diamond on it , "This one can be used to heal wounds, if you boil it."

Kasey picked all of the herbs, but she found something else, "Now this one, can purify water. You put it in a bottle of water, shake it up for ninety seconds and then enjoy clean water."

They went back to camp and Kasey got to work to preserve the food, she cut and cleaned the gooseberries and dried them out, using a glass jar over a small fire. She then organized the herbs and put everything back in the camper.

"How did you learn how to do all that stuff?" asked Carl.

"I had a friend, he taught me," Kasey said. "But the bow is all me."

Carl nodded, he had the highest respect for the new member, and had heard what she had done to Ed.

Kasey stepped out of the trailer and saw Andria and Amy carrying large amounts of fish, "Wait to go ladies, I can hunt, but put me over water I'll die from hunger," Kasey said.

Andria and Amy laughed, but Kasey saw something in Dale's eyes as he came back. He told them about Jim.

"I don't see the harm," Kasey said.

"He's scaring me," Sofia said.

"He's digging holes, it's not like walkers are going to come out like Wac-a-Mole," Kasey said.

"He's scaring me though," Sofia said.

Kasey took a deep breath, "Let's go talk to him."

The group talked to Jim, but it went south quickly, and Kasey had to help Shane restrain him. They took him back down to camp and tied him to a tree. Kasey then went off and started to make jerky out of Daryl's squirrels.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Making jerky, so the meat doesn't go bad," Kasey said.

She lit a small fire again and use her friend the glass jar and dried the meat, into jerky.

"Have fun," Amy said walking away.

Kasey dried about half the squirrels by the time she was sick of doing it. She put the dried meat back into the camper, and found Dale and Andria looking for something to wrap a necklace up for Amy.

Kasey pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, "Go crazy," she said.


End file.
